ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shuma-Gorath
Shuma-Gorath is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Publication history Shuma-Gorath first appears as an adversary for Doctor Strange in Marvel Premiere #5 (November 1972), created by Steve Englehart and Frank Brunner. The character's name is taken from Robert E. Howard's short story "The Curse of the Golden Skull", which features a dying magician named Rotath invoking the "iron-bound books of Shuma-Gorath" in a curse against humanity. Fictional character biography During Earth's pre-history Shuma-Gorath ruled the world, and demanded human sacrifice until eventually banished by time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg.Marvel Premiere #14 (March 1974). Marvel Comics The entity eventually returns during the Hyborian Age, but is imprisoned within a mountain by the power of the god Crom.Conan the Barbarian #240 (Jan. 1991). Marvel Comics Shuma-Gorath continues to be an influence on Earth until returned to its home dimension by Crom.Conan the Barbarian #260 (Sept. 1992). Marvel Comics When the entity tries to return to Earth via the mind of the Ancient One, his disciple Doctor Strange is forced to kill him to prevent this.Marvel Première #3-10 (July 1972 - Sept. 1973). Marvel Comics Years later, Strange battles Shuma-Gorath in its home dimension, and although victorious, he gradually becomes a new version of the entity. Strange commits suicide to prevent this transformation and is resurrected by an ally.Strange Tales vol. 2 #15 (June 1988). Marvel Comics Sorcerer Nicholas Scratch summons the entity to Earth but it is driven back by the combined efforts of Doctor Strange, the Fantastic Four, the Salem's Seven and villain Diablo.Marvel Knights 4 25-27 (Feb. - April 2006. Marvel Comics Shuma-Gorath is eventually revealed to be one of the four undying extra-dimensional "multi-angled ones" guiding a metaphysical invasion from a dimension called the "cancerverse". In attempting to destroy Death itself, the entity and its allies are rendered inert by the conceptual form of Death and subsequently are trapped in the cancerverse when it is destroyed.Thanos Imperative #6 (Nov. 2010) Shuma-Gorath survives and once again attempts to invade Earth but is repelled by the superhero team the Avengers with the Spear of Destiny.Invaders Now! #5 (Apr. 2011) During the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline, Shuma-Gorath is among the demons to meet at the Devil's Advocacy to discuss the threat of the Serpent and what this means to them.Journey Into Mystery #627. Marvel Comics During the 2013 "Infinity" storyline, Thanos' servant Ebony Maw manipulates Doctor Strange into summoning Shuma-Gorath to the streets of New York. The creature is met by Luke Cage and his new team of Avengers.Mighty Avengers vol. 2 #2 (October 2013). Marvel Comics Blue Marvel arrives at the scene of the battle and flies through Shuma-Gorath's head, destroying its physical manifestation. Shuma-Gorath's astral body possesses a crowd of people in New York City and attempts to recreate itself on Earth. It is weakened through mystical attacks by Power Man and White Tiger and finally banished by Monica Rambeau, who penetrates Shuma-Gorath's eye as a ray of light and disperses the entity from within.Mighty Avengers vol. 2 #3. Marvel Comics The Last Days of Magic storyline describes Shuma-Gorath as responsible for destroying the home planet of the character Imperator, leader of the Empirikul, by sending a group of evil sorcerers after his family. This leads to the Imperator to dedicate his life to destroying magic in every universe.Doctor Strange Vol. 4 #7 Later, during a battle, Dormammu states to Doctor Strange that he helped the Empirikul in finding Shuma-Gorath, who was defeated by the Imperator. Doctor Strange later banishes Dormammu to Shuma-Gorath itself, who was visibly wounded and seeking revenge.Doctor Strange Vol. 4 #16 Powers and abilities Shuma-Gorath is an ancient force of chaos, the immortal, nigh-invincible, and godlike ruler of nearly a hundred alternate universes, capable of energy projection, shapeshifting, teleportation, levitation, altering reality, and sympathetic magic among many other feats. He is described as being vastly more powerful than other mighty demonic enemies, such as Satannish and Mephisto, and is capable of automatically destroying multiple galaxies through aura-pressure alone.Strange Tales vol. 2 #14 (June 1988) In other media Video games * Shuma-Gorath appears as a playable character in the fighting game Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Frank Perry.http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/arcade/b/mshshu.htm * Shuma-Gorath appears as a playable character in the fighting game Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, voiced again by Frank Perry.http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/arcade/a/mshsfshu.htm * Shuma-Gorath appears as a playable character in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, voiced again by Frank Perry. * Shuma-Gorath appears as a playable character via downloadable content in the fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, voiced by Paul Dobson. * Shuma-Gorath is featured in the Doctor Strange virtual pinball game for Pinball FX 2. See also * Shub-Niggurath References External links * Shuma-Gorath at Marvel.com * Category:Marvel Comics demons Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics characters who have mental powers Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Characters created by Steve Englehart Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1972